UFO-Alien Database:Humans
Anunnaki influence ;Preparation :"ʼĕlôhîym said, Let us make man in our image, after our likeness" Genesis 1:26. The , written as early as 408 BCE, uses the Hebrew expression (אֱלֹהִים ʼĕlôhîym) a plural identification that expresses: "gods". The plural sense of 'elohiym is reinforced with the "us" and "our" in virtually all translations ( Lexicon, Strong's H430 - 'elohiym). About 1.5 MYA1.5 MYA reads 1,500,000 million years ago (See Timeline). the Anunnaki from the star system Aldebaran, make preparations to inhabit the Earth and to "make man in their image".The Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) uses the name Illojim to identify the beings of Aldebaran who influenced the rapid evolution of ( ) into modern man. The term Illojim is a Hebrew variant of Eloheem. The use of this variant in the final publication as authorized by Lacerta, makes the following assumptions (1) The Eloheem are the original creators of man at the primary DNA sequence, (2) Because the name is slightly irregular, it hints to the Anunnaki being separate from the Eloheem, and yet are from the Eloheem (as brethren in Hebrew and Judaism mythology). (3) the Hebrew variant was chosen as an identification due to its wider acceptance and understanding in the mainstream, rather than the less recognized Sumerian term "Anunnaki" often sought by fringe theorists. Ultimately, Lacerta's choice of identification seems to give credit where credit is due, without having to go into some lengthy controversial expository. They make a brief visit to Earth to stimulate the divergence of into two distinct groups of early man: (1) and (2) .In the mainstream scientific community, it is a mystery, and somewhat controversial, as to why and are two genetically various groups of early man who cohabited with each other, but don't diverge one from the other. There is presently no consensus that erectus diverged from ergaster. (F. Spoor, (2007). "Implications of new early Homo fossils from Ileret, east of Lake Turkana, Kenya". Nature. 448 (7154): 688–691.) If the Transcriptions of Lacerta, (translated into English from Swedish) interprets "1,5 million years ago" as 1.5 MYA, then it would plot the presence of the Anunnaki at ballpark to the divergence of splitting early man into erectus and ergaster The Anunnaki depart from Earth and likely station themselves at Nibiru. They frequent Earth every 36,000 years, for at least 12 cycles, to make various genetic modifications to mankind (See [[Timeline#Epic of Anunnaki|Timeline, Epic of Anunnaki]]). ;Earth colonization In 450,000 BCE,The Anunnaki return 100 million years later. 450,000 BCE is the date gives for their colonization of Earth. If the Transcriptions of Lacerta, (translated into English from Swedish) interprets "1,5 million years ago" as 1/2 MYA, then it ballpark agrees to Stitchen's dating of colonization. the Anunnaki return to colonize Earth. By this age, is developed enough to be modified into modern man.There is agreement between the works of and the Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) that the Illojim (Anunnaki) modified . Soon after establishing key colonies, they speed up the evolutionary process of man, likely for the intended use of performing various functions that would serve in the best interests of the Anunnaki. highlights that the purpose for modern man was to serve as slave creatures to work the gold mines. The Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) agree that their has always been an immense interest in Earth's raw materials by many extraterrestrials, predominately for Copper, Hydrogen, and DNA samples. This interventionIntervention of the genome by the Anunnaki, seems to be evident by the disappearance of who remained stable in Africa for about 500,000 years before disappearing from the fossil record after 1.4 million years ago; no identifiable cause has been attributed to their disappearance. The much-later evidence of the similar H. heidelbergensis in the same region may indicate a hole in the record. (See on ''Wikipedia). began with inducing a larger cranium, in order to increase the size of brain matter.The enlarging of the cranial was induced as early as H. erectus, where fossils show a cranial capacity greater than that of , the earliest fossils show a cranial capacity of 850 cm³, while later Javan specimens measure up to 1100 cm³ (Swisher, Carl Celso III; Curtis, Garniss H. and Lewin, Roger (2002) Java Man, Abacus, ISBN 0-349-11473-0.). ;Human civilizations The emergence of modern man begins to appear roughly 200,000 years later.Studies of molecular biology give evidence that the approximate time of divergence from the common ancestor of all modern human populations was 200,000 years ago (nsf.gov National Science Foundation (NSF) News). In 243,548 BCESumerian King List the first human kings are installed in the land of .In 's address, Forbidden Archeology (May 5, 2017), a lost city of India was discovered underwater (with artifacts older than available Sumerian records), which suggests that several human civilizations may have been established around the same time as throughout Asia. Human kings were established so as to act as intermediaries between mankind and the Anunnaki. Various Sumerian tablets describe the fall of many Sumerian cities and their "lament", throughout the ages, right up into the "great flood"Sumerian King List (See Timeline). Many points made by Lacerta concerning the Illojim (Anunnaki) in the Transcripts of Lacerta (1999) seemingly agree with 's studies of Semitic mythology. ;Mating with human women Sometime after the fall of the first Sumerian city (Eridu),178,748 BCE, fall of first Sumerian city (Sumerian King List), See also: the Anunnaki conjugate with human females, suspected around 90,000 BCE.If the Transcriptions of Lacerta, (translated into English from Swedish) interprets "1,5 million years ago" as 1/5 million, it would calculate to 90,000 BCE (.2 x 450,000 BCE = 90,000 BCE). This period could be the climactic point at which modern mankind was fit in the eyes of the Anunnaki to conjugate with, where the human female was exquisitely beautiful (Books of Enoch). Interestingly, there is actual evidence in mainstream science that the mating of humans and also begins within this same timeframe."Neanderthals mated with modern humans much earlier than previously thought, study finds: First genetic evidence of modern human DNA in a Neanderthal individual". ScienceDaily. 17 February 2016. Retrieved 2016-03-06. Reptilian influence ;Deification Reptilian deification has always had a place in human history since the earliest records of Sumeria. Many mythological stories of reptilians date back at least 6000 years ago. All reptilians indigenous to Earth are Sauria blooded descendants of . When they cohabited with the humans, the Saurians were often venerated as "Gods". The Saurians could be viewed as a spiritual-philosophical-astrological wing of the reptilians. They are also mentioned in various religious text, including the , the , the , and ancient Mayan and Egyptian inscriptions. Many believe they were one of the few ancients that even taught humans how to build. Serpent worship is very ancient, where reptilians were depicted as champions, dragons, or monsters. Many "dragons" of old are especially found throughout East Asian cultures. They are shown with large wings and are said to be much larger than the more evolved modern reptilians. Some are described as even having horns on various parts of their heads; These features may have contributed to ancient depictions of demons and devils. However, the "good" versus "evil" motif is a programming that humans are built with.Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) Many of the winged ones may have been benevolent, or at at least docile to humans. ;Mimicking There are many humanoid skulls unearthed, and many of these ancient fossils are unidentifiable. Mainstream science attribute elongated skulls to . Ancient tribes were much more spiritualistic and impressionable than skeptics are in the modern age. So it is true that humans have purposefully deformed the heads of their people since childbirth. The question remains, why? Were they mimicking something? ;Skull comparison Skull elongation is not the only thing to be analyzed. Notice the girth of the Peruvian skulls (below) compared to the narrower human deformations. The face and jaw structures are also of interest, as they do not bare normal human facial features that the human tribes still maintain even with an elongated skull. Additionally, the Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) state that the modern reptilians are even known to have hair follicles on their heads. Reptilians were deified as early as human records can find. Many Sumerian reptilian god and goddess statues have been unearthed at . Book of Man Brian Onley's The Book of Man lists various generations or "tribes of Man". The concept seems to collaborate with the "seven generations" of Man mentioned in Lacerta File 1999 (Commentary). Onley names: * Tal'man * Nor'man * Um'man * Ahl'man * Hu'man See also * Timeline Notes